when i look at you
by kaiMIAhun
Summary: baekhyun mengatakan dia ingin mempunyai pacar yang berumur lebih tua darinya. namun apa jadinya jika dia jatuh cinta pada seorang yang dibawah umurnya. dapatkah baekhyun menerimanya atau lari dari kenyataan. chanbaek ff warning yaoi,humar gagal.


_**WHEN I LOOK AT YOU**_

_**main cast**_

_**baekyhun**_

_**kungsoo**_

_**dll**_

_**warning**_

_**yaoi,typo(berteberan sana sini),cerita tidak jelas asalnya,abal-abal.**_

_**HAPPY READING**_

Disiang hari itu tepatnya sewaktu jam pulang seorang namja yang memiliki wajah imut tapi sekarang wajahnya sedang tidak bersahabat sepertinya,dia sedang menenteng dua buah kantung plastik yang berisi begitu banya hadiah didalamnya,hari ini bukanlah ulang tahunya tapi hari ini hari biasa tidak ada yang itu diberikan olah fans untuknya,dia bukan seorang artis atau hal yang berbau dengan dunia keartisan,itu karna dia memiliki wajah yang super duper imut yang membuat dia mendapatkan banyak hari selalu begini,setiap dia membuka lokernya dia selalu mendapat hadiah yang bertumpuk yang berada di sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka dengan hadiah,apalagi dari orang yang tidak diketahuai orangnya seperti apa tapi dari surat yang dia dapatkan kebanyakan kado itu dari para juniornya di mereka tidak mengerti harus membawa barang berat setiap hari itu menyebalkan.

"menyebalkan kalau seperti ini terus,kalau aku buang aku seperti orang jahat...tapi...jika aku membawanya hadiah dirumanku semakin menumpuk dan kamarku tambah penuh dengah hadiah hueeeee...aku bingung"kata namja itu sembil menggoyang-goyangkan badanya kekiri dan kekanan kemudian dia duduk sejenak sekarang kaki namja itu dihentak-hentakan ketanah seperti seorang anak kecil yang ingin dibelikan es cream oleh orang tuanya.

Ada seorang namja yang tidak kalah manis dari namja tadi yang tengah lewat di lorong sekolah itu, melihat sosok itu tengah melakukan hal yang itu menghampiri sosok yang tengah galau tersebut.

"baekhie apa yang kau lakukan?kau sperti orang gila yang berhasil kabur dari rsj saja"orang yang dipanggil baekhie itu menoleh pada sumber tadi dan memberi sebuah deat glaer pada orang itu yang sudah dia anggap sebagai keluarganya itu.

"haruskah kau mengatakan hal sekejam itu pada sahabatmu sendiri oh"orang itu hanya nyengir kuda

"habisnya mana ada orang waras yang melakukan hal itu...pasti semua orang yang melihatmu menganggapmu gila baekhie"sambil berjongkok menyetarakan posisinya dengan orang itu.

"haaaaaaa,menyebalkan sekali...coba lihat kado-kado ini...kenapa mereka tidak membiarkanku hidup tenang tanpa memberiku hadiah setiap hari?"

"itu tandanya mereka menyukaimulah...kau harus senang menerimanya karena itu bentuk sayang mereka padamu... jika tidak suka berikan pada orang yang kau kasihi atau menyumbangkanya ke yayasan amal,benarkan?"

"hais,molla aku bingung kyungie"kata baekhyun

"hei-hei lebih baik kita pulang saja ini sudah hampir sore...nanti diomelin ahjumma loh"kyungsoo menarik baekhyun agar berdiri.

"mereka tidak mungkin memarahiku...itu sangat mustahila karena itu memang sudah lama tidak terjadi"kata baekhyun

.

.

.

Mereka sudah diperjalanan pulang kerumah mereka,sbenarnya rumah baekhyun,itu selalu terjadi jika tidak dirumah baekhyun pasti mereka pulan kerumah kyungsoo,eomma baekhyunpun tidak masalah karna baekhyun selalu sendiri di plastik yang tadi di bawa baekyunh setengahnya sudah berada di tangan kyungsoo,kebayang nggak jika tiap pulang sekolah harus mendapat hadiah sebanyak awalnya memang menyenangkan tapi akhir-akhir ini jadi sangat pulang di arah yang sama,rumah mereka pun hanya berselisih satu blok hari mereka selalu pulang bersama seperti ini,ini mereka lakukan sudah bertahun-tahun. makanya mereka menjadi teman baik dan kyungsoo selalu membawa barang berat milik sahabatnya itu kalau setiap pulang menurut kyungsoo melihat baekyhun slalu membawa barang berat itu setiap hari jadi dia slalu membantu baekhyun yah karna mereka adalah teman,dia selalu senang menbantu sahabatnya walaupun selalu tanganyayang pegal-pegal jika sudah sampai.

"AKU PULANG"kata baekhyun dan tidak ada yang menjawabnya

"joonmyeon hyung belum pulang yah...sepertinya ahjumm dan ajushi juga belum"kata kyungsoo sambil mengedarkan pandanganya keseluruh ruangan dari rumah ini

"mereka memang seperti itu tidak pernah sayang padaku dan memilih bekerja teru, sangat menyebalkan"entah berapa kali sudah baekhyun mengatakan kata 'menyebalkan'

Kyungsoo sadar baekhuyun sedang tidak keadaan baik menarik tangan baekhyun agar mengikutinya

"kajja kita kekamarmu saja"baekhyunh pun mengangguk

Di kamar baekhyun sungguh luar banyak hadiah yang tersusun rapi di lemari,tempat tidur,dan meja jumlahnya begitu banyak

"wow,aku baru sadar hadiahmu sudah sebanyak itu tapi kamarmu masih rapi saja"kagum kyungsoo

"kalau tidak seperti itu bukan byun baekhyung namanya...lagian kamar bersih adalah sumber ilmu"kata baekhyun bangga sambil menepuk dadanya

"araseo,kau memang terbaik"kata kyungsoo menidurkan dirinya dikasur empuk milik baekhyun.

"oh iya baekhie jadi ada hadiah dari orang yang kamu sukai itu"kata kyungsoo sambil menaik turunkan alisnya

"jika ada ,aku sudah berteriak sejak tadi"kata baekhyung sambil mengeluarkan hadiah-hadiah tadi dari beroh ria

"apa semua itu dari hobae kita lagi?"mendengar kata itu di katakan oleh kyungsoo dia langsung berteriak.

"_HUEEEEEE_...kenapa tidak ada dari para sunbae yang memberiku hadiah atau menembak ku saja aishh"baekhyun mengacak ranbutnya sendiri dengan menghentak-hentakan kakinya di lantai.

"setidaknya kau terkenal di kalangan para hobae...seingatku dalam dua hari ini banyak yang menyatakan cinta padamu...dan mereka keren banget apalagi orang yang bernama kim jongin itu...tubuhnya indah dan _blablabla_"

"kalau kau menyukainya tembak saja sana"

"aku malu...kalau dia tidak menyukaiku bagaimana...kalau dia menganggapku aneh ...ka-"

"kyungsie kalau kau berusaha,pasti bisa"

"_cih_ kau menyuruhku untuk berusaha semantara kamu sendiri tidak bisa melakukanya"

"itu...itu karena aku...karena aku tidak mau nembak duluan"kata baekhyun dengan meninggikan suaranya

"bilang saja kau malu juga sama denganku... kalau mengatakanya sungguh gampang tapi melakukan aku yakin kamu juga tidak bisa...tapi kenapa kau tidak meyukai para hobae kita?"katanya dengan senyum aneh.

"karna mereka kekanak-kanakan...aku suka yang dewasa...mereka tidak suka merengek seperti para hubae kita itu"

"tidak semua hubae kita seperti itu...banyak kok yang bersikap dewasa walau bukan umurnya"

"andwae,aku suka yang lebih tua dariku bukan yang lebih muda dariku,setidaknya dua tahun lebih tua...yeoja atau namja tidak masalah buatku asal aku nyaman dengan mereka juga yang pasti lebih dewasa dariku"

"cari saja di di tempat umum lalu kau nyatakan cintamu pada orang yang kau anggap lebih tua darimu itu"baekhyun melembar bungkusan kado ke arah kyugsoo dan tepat sasaran mengenai wajah kyungsoo

"yakkk kau menyebalkan"kata baekhyun

"harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu padamu pabo...semoga kau tidak termakan omonganmu sendiri baekhie"kyungsoo melempar bantal ke arah terjadi sebuah perang bantal antara mereka berdua.

"itu tidak akan pernah terjadi"

.

.

.

Hari ini hari minggu dan waktu yang tepat untuk bermalas-malasan dirumah,hal itu juga dilakukan oleh seorang namja manis bernama byun masih betah ada di dalam selimut kesayanganya,sedangkan seorang namja manis lainya tengah menyibukan diri di sepertinya di dapur sedang ada keributan terdengar dari benda yang dibanting,lemari yang ditutup dengan sama sekali tidak mengusik tidur namja manis yang satunya.

_**BRAKK**_

Pintu yang tidak bersalah itu dibanting dengan keras oleh kyungsoo,dia masuk di sebuah kamar yang masih ada seorang didalamnya.

"BAEKHIE,KAU BELUM BELANJA KAN...COBA LIHAT DIDAPUR TIDAK ADA APA-APA DISANA"namja yang diteriaki itu langsung bangun setelah mendengar suara merdu dari sahabatnya yang menyapa indera pendengaranya di pagi seperti mengerjap-ngarjapkan matanya,dia sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah saat melihat sahabatny berteriak pagi-pagi seperti ini,dia kembali merebahkan tubunhya di kasurnya dam menarik selimutnya sehingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, tanpa perduli dengan kyungsoo yang sudah berdecak pinggang.

Kyungsoo bejalan mendekati kasur baekhyun dan menarik kuat selimut sadar ada yang menari selimutnya,diapun juga menarik selimutnya.

"_hya_ baekhie bangun kita harus belanja"kata khyungsoo dengan berteriak

"_shireo_,aku malas keluar saat hari minggu"kata baekhyun ikut berteriak

"kalau kita tidak belanja,aku tidak akan bisa memasak dan kita tidak akan makan"masih dengan berteriak

"kenapa kau menyibukan dirimu sendiri dengan memasak...kita tinggal memesan lalu makanan datang sendiri pada kita"

"itu berbeda,kita tidak tau apa yang ada didalam masakan itu"

"aku tidak perduli yang penting kita makan dan kenyang"

Kyungsoo menyerah dan berhenti menarik selimut yang di pakai memutuskan untuk bergi dari kamar itu,jika dia memaksa baekhyun maka akhirnya dia akan kalah karna baekhyun memiliki banyak alasan untuk kyungsoo berhenti tepat di ambang pintu lalu membalikan tubuhnya.

"hmm,aku jadi tau kanapa kris sunbae lebih milih tao saja dari tinggi badanya dan tubuhnya yang proporsional itu,berbeda sekali dengan dirimu yang pendek dan kurus"kata kyungsoo membuat baekhyun membuka matanya

"pasti dia selalu makan-makanan yang banyak mengandung gizi,vitamin dan blablabla...pasti zitao itu selalu bangun pagi terus joging dan makan makanan sehat,sehingga membuat kris sunbae suka padanya"daebak!baekhyun bangun dengan sinaran mata yang langsung masuk kedalam kamar mandi,dia sudah berpakaian lengkap dan keluar dari kamarnya.

"mau sampai kapan kau disitu,kita harus pergi berbelanja"kyungsoo tau kata yang bersangkutan dengan kedekatan kris dan tao itu membuat setan dihatinya bangkit.

"aku tidak mungkin kalah dari sih kungfu panda itu...aku tidak akan membiarkan dia terus bersama kris sunbae"kyungsoo hanya tersenyum melihat baekhyun yang tiba-tiba bersemangat seperti memang kata pamungkas untuk seorang byun baekhyun.

_**TBC...**_


End file.
